


You’re the devil!

by PandaFflowa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Angel!Lance, Bottom Keith, Forced at the beginning, Human!Shiro, If you couldn’t already tell, Incubus!Keith, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Tail fucking?, Teasing, Top Lance, Top Shiro, belly bulge, is that a thing?, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFflowa/pseuds/PandaFflowa
Summary: He declared with a smile on his face, ‘Hi, i’m Keith and i’m a demon who has sex,” He looked at the floor beside the bed, a drop of sweat falling down the side of his temple, “I mean any demon can have sex but i’m like asex demon?”Basically Keith is an incubus and goes down to Shiro’s house for a ‘meal’. But things change when Lance interrupts him.





	You’re the devil!

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my failed attempt at a smut! But you know, gotta swim into new depths and hopefully i didn’t drown. Enjoy!ゝ。∂
> 
> Huge thanks to LegendaryDane for cleaning up the spelling mistakes and errors!

**You’re the devil!**

Keith flew next to moon, thin, long, red tail wagging side to side. A small smile curled onto his lips as he brought a finger to them.

“Hmmm...” He looked down into the small town beneath him; he immediately spotted a house on its border.

He shut his eyes tightly and opened them, revealing violet glowing eyes that shone bright enough to have been mistaken as a purple star in the midnight sky.

The only thing that could be heard was the flapping of his red, small demon wings and the whistling of wind. 

It was a peaceful night, and he could see a person’s silhouette through the window. After a couple of seconds, the person disappeared from the window, along with the lights. ‘ _Perfect._ ’ Keith thought to himself. He licked his lips out of habit before realising what he was doing and slipping it back into his mouth.

Keith was what you would call an incubus. A sex demon to put it bluntly. He would often go into town at midnight- once a month if he could help it- and would... ‘eat his fill’. Basically, he would fulfil their sexual pleasures in their dreams.

He even had an appearance to match his title. Black fluffy hair, (with two red horns that peaked out at the top) that contoured his pale face perfectly. Natural violet eyes that housed black pupils in the middle. Lips a pale cherry pink.

He wore a sleeveless black, string crop-top that revealed skin from below his chest to above his waist. Even a sex demon had limits and luckily so, as he wore black booty shorts with a pair of thin black tights. For his shoes, he chose to wear black, heeled boots that ended just above his knees. Of course, you can’t forget his signature black studded gloves that were indeed fingerless.

It’s not like he had a choice really, since he would die if he didn’t have sex. But it wasn’t like he was complaining.

However, lately he had trouble feeding due to a ‘ _disturbance_ ‘, and by a disturbance, he meant a pesky, cocky, yet devilishly- handsome angel. Which was pretty ironic to say the least.

Every night for the past month, his meal would be cut short since he would get a visit from said angel. Just thinking about him made Keith’s veins pop.

But Keith was _determined._ Sure Keith was a demon, but he was a very competitive demon and that meant he wouldn’t step down. He would show that bastard that he could finish up before he even had a chance to show up.

And with a goal set in mind, Keith gracefully swooped down to the quaint house’s little window, slipping through the glass with what humans would call magic.

He landed right in front of a slim single bed, which made him lightly chuckle due to the size of the man on top of the bed. 

The man was completely buried beneath his duvet and was trembling slightly. Now you would think the man was cold but it was the middle of summer. Yep. He was... _relieving himself_.

This was a problem for Keith since usually his prey would be fast asleep and playing around in la la land. Keith had absolutely no idea what to do... so he just... stood there.

Keith stood as still as a statue for a few moments, the refreshing sound of wind rushing past his ears now replaced with awkward bed creaking.

He crossed his arms whilst he nibbled on his thumbnail lightly, eyebrows furrowed. Until it hit him! His eyes lit up and his previous smile had returned, eager tail wagging back and forth once again.

He slowly lifted himself off the wooden floor boards and hovered until he was a few inches above the human.

He lay down in the air on his stomach and rested his chin in his palms. He smiled at the spot where he assumed the mans head was and tilted his head to the side.

The thick duvet dissapereared into glowing circles before dissapearing into the incubus’ mouth; his small pointy fangs showing and eyes glowing a light violet once more.

The man stared back at Keith in suprise, breath uneven and hand completely frozen but still on his dick.

Keith had only had sex with someone in the dream realm and had always wanted to try doing it with his real body. He had always wanted to try it so what stopped him from doing it now?

He declared with a smile on his face, ‘Hi, i’m Keith and i’m a demon who has sex,” He looked at the floor beside the bed, a drop of sweat falling down the side of his temple, “I mean any demon can have sex but i’m like a _sex demon_?”

The man just stared at Keith, jaw dropped and eyes wide. He had a black buzz-cut that faded into white bangs. Keith couldn’t stop himself from staring at the man’s muscular build. He even caught himef drooling a little bit but managed to gulp it down before it could escape his lips.

“A-Are you real?” 

“As real as a nightmare... but a good one...” 

“How do i know i’m not dreaming?” The man questioned skepticaly.

Keith moved his head towards the mans neck before licking a long line up to his ear, “Does that answer your question for you?”

“T-T-Takeshi Shiro.. Shirogane...” The man averted his eyes to the side, a heavy blush painting his face as he mumbled , “You can call me S-Shiro...”

Not only did Keith find a guy with the hottest body he had ever seen, but he was exactly Keith’s type- someone who had absolutely no experience- a virgin.

He inched closer to the man and cupped his face in his hands, forcing him to look in his direction, “You ever had sex before?” He knew the answer but wanted to see how Shiro would react, “Have you?”

“...Yes...?” Keith couldn’t help but feel his heart melt... hearts... He had more than one to be precise. The guy was so sweet and easy to embarrass.

Keith placed a small kiss on Shiro’s head before saying, “You don’t need to lie to me, sweetie, I already know you haven’t.” A quick wink and a smile only for his first.

“I-I.. I.. well..” 

Keith put a finger over Shiro’s lips to silence him, “Let me show you how it’s done,” He floated up until his ass was positioned just above Shiro’s dick and placed his hands on the man’s chest, “If you manage to make me cum, i might give you a rewa- nngh~!”

Someone yanked Keith‘s tail and had began dangling him in the air. Keith whipped his head around to see the bastard that dared to interrupt his meal, only to be met with a pair of blue glowing eyes and a familiar shit- eating grin.

“Lance! What the fuck you dickhea- mmph!” Lance tightened his grip on Keith tail, causing the raven haired boy to cover his mouth with both of his hands,just barely muffling a moan.

Keith glared at the glowing angel in disbelief, he wondered how the hell he managed to find Keith right before he started, “Your so cute Keithy~ I bet your wondering how i found you right?”

Keith flinched in Lances grasp, was Lance a mind reader? “In fact, I’m this guys guardian angel, and i just so happened to see a horny demon swoop down during my shift!~”

“Ha Ha...Your joking...” Keith breathed out.

“Only the truth for you Keithy~”

“But it was real troublesome really..” He scratched his chin with a finger, “It took _all_ of my strength to just watch.”

Keith gripped onto the bed and extended his leg out into a swift kick, connecting a blow to Lance‘s face, before trying to escape out the window, only to be stopped in his tracks by another strong yank on his tail.

Keith loved his tail, but right now, he wished he never had one. Lance had a vice-grip on his tail, his other gripping the frame of the window. A few drops of blood falling down his nose, probably from the kick Keith gave him earlier. It looked way to funny to Keith and he probably would have laughed if they were under different circumstances.

“You cheeky shit! I was planning on letting you go with just a little apology, but now i know you need to be taught a lesson!” A hungry smile plastered onto his cheeks.

Keith pulled and pulled in an attempt to get away like his life depended on it... becasue it did. But the more he pulled, the weirder it felt, “L-Let go Lance!” He had no idea why he was panting or why he could feel his blood run into his cheeks.

“Ohohoh, not this time Mullet!” Lance jumped out the window towards Keith and grabbed his wrists, pinning them behind his back.

“What are you doin- AAh~! Mnnghh~” Lance had grabbed both of Keith’s wrist with one hand massaged the base of his tail.

“Will you give me any reward?” He questioned, fiddling Keith’s tail in between his fingers.

“F-Fuck... Fuck you..”

“Fuck you? Okay~ But then it would be a reward for you wouldn’t it?” He brought Keith’s red tail to his mouth and licked long lines up and down, circling his tounge around the pointy tip and covering it with his saliva.

“Haa~ L-Lancccee... L-let go..” Keith begged, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted slightly; a line of saliva connecting his tounge with the top of his mouth.

“No.” Suddenly, he wrapped his fingers around the middle of his tail and brought rhe tip around to Keith’s ass.

“Y-You wouldn’t..” Keith spat, ass hole gaping around the air.

“Oh yes i would~” And with that, Lance pushed Keith tail past his rim, making Keith push his head back in a soundless cry.

“Naughty boys like you need to be punished~ What were you saying before?” Lance pushed his tail in deeper before twirling it around in his ass, earning loud moans from Keith, “If you manage to make me cum, I might give you a reward?~” He mimicked, eyes lidding halfway in lust.

“N-not tru- A-Ahh!~” Lance inserted two fingers and began pumping Keith’s tail in and out from inside Keith’s ass. “Too! T-too much!”

“Y-You’re th- Ah!~ The D-Devil!” Keith screamed, moaning as Lance slipped in a third finger next to his tail.

“You’re mistaken,” Lance picked up a steady pace and soon had Keith writhing on his fingers. He smirked contentedly when Keith practically chocked when he brushed the tip of his tail past his prostate, “I’m an angel.”

Keith had begun rocking his hips back on Lances fingers in an attempt to get them to go deeper, but the tight hold on his wrists restricted him from moving as much as he would like.

“Sto- Stop! Mmnggh~” Keith begged, the sounds coming out of his mouth betraying his words.

“Okay then.” Lance pulled out Keith’s tail and buried his fingers deep into Keith’s ass once more, before pulling them to a halt.

Keith slowly turned his head around to face Lance, eyes glistening over, “Y-You...” He craned his head up towards the moon and shouted with his eyes shut tightly, “Ugghh!” 

Lance wiggled the tip of his fingers, “I’m not going to wait all day!”

Keith turned his head towards Lance and grabbed his wrist, “I’m not going to wait either.” His eyelids were heavy but he still had the energy and resolve to piss Lance off.

Lance chuckled lightly before bringing his mouth to Keith’s ear and pulling him closer, “Your wish is my command~”

Keith turned his head to look in Lances direction, noses touching, “You are the worst guardian angel i have ever met.”

Lance stared at Keith in suprise, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly. To add more fuel to the fire, Keith burst out into a laughing fit, “Oh my devil! Haha, pfffft.. You should have seen your face! Hahaha!”

Lance felt his pride slowly melt away as he watched Keith laugh at him, he let go of Keith’s wrists and pulled him closer by his hips.  
Keith froze and held his hands out in front of him.

Keith studied Lances face awkwardly and he did not look amused. His usual cheesy grin replaced with a cold glare. Keith felt shivers roll down his spine and back up again, “L-Lance? I... I didn’t mea-“ Lance unbuckled his pants with his ‘magic’, “Ha Ha.. We can talk about this Lance!”

Keith watched as Lances leaking member poked out from his pants, rock-hard and probably double the size of Keith’s.

His brain was telling him to just let go and to let Lance fuck him until he passed out, but his last two working brain cells told him that it definitely wouldn’t fit.

Keith made an audible gulp before moving back slightly, only to be pulled even closer, “Lance?” He squeaked, eyes wide and burning holes into Lances dick, “I-It won’t f...”

Lance wrapped one arm around Keith and placed a hand on his chin tilting it upwards; Keith winced as he felt Lances dick rest on his chest.

“You’ve taken more dicks than you can count right?” He questioned innocently, eyebrows raised and lips pushed out into a pout.

Keith moved his hands to cover his face in embarrassment, “O-Only in dreams!” He announced, sound muffled by his hands.

Lance raised his eyebrow all the way to his forehead (if that was even possible) and lifted Keith into the air for a few moments.

Keith removed his hands from his eyes and looked at Lance, he was... taller than Lance, which should not be possible unless he had a sudden growth spurt or was... higher up in the air than him.

Keith looked down at Lances dick and realised that it was positioned just below his ass. He whipped his head back up to Lance so fast he got whiplash and attempted to push him away by his shoulders, “N-No! Lance! It won’t fi- MMphh!” Lance pushed Keith down into his dick with one powerful thrust all the way to the base and allowed him to get used to its size.

Keith clawed at Lance‘s shoulders and clenched his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I-It hurts!”

Lance pulled Keith into a sweet, gentle kiss, pushing his tounge past his teeth and exploring Keith’s mouth slowly.

Keith pushed deeper into the kiss only to pull back for air. After a few moments, Lance pulled his head away, connecting their mouths with a string of saliva.

“Your so tight Keith...”

“Haa.. At le-least give me a w-warning...”

“In that case, I’m going to move now~”

“You can’t just tell me becasue then it’s not a discus- HNnnggh~” Lance lifted Keith up slowly as he spoke and interrupted him with a sharp thrust.

“AAh~ Lance you fucker!”

“Yeah, I’m fucking you~” And he slammed Keith down again earning another loud moan.

Lance started of slowly but deep with his thrusts, hitting Keith’s prostate with every single one, “AAahh~ Mmph- Slow d-down!”  
It was so thick it was sickening.

Lance obliged and settled for fast shallow thrusts, pushing his hips up when Keith came down, “Ah~ Mn-Ahh~“

Lance pushed Keith back so that he had to grab Lances shoulders or else he would fall, and began fucking into him at a brutal pace, “K-Keith.. Ahhhh~ I love you~” And with those words, Keith clenched tight around Lance, setting him off. Stars coming into his vision.

Lance sheathed his dick deep inside Keith and shot thick ropes of cum that coated his walls, “Ahhh~ Lance! Your so deep~”

Lance pushed in even deeper all the way to the base, dick growing larger inside of Keith’s ass and pumping more shots of cum; it beacme thicker and more came out. He pulled Keith towards him and hugged him close to his chest, whispering Keith’s name into his ear with every passing second,”I love you Keith... Youre mine~”

Keith pulled back slightly, still panting heavily, he looked down at his stomach and noticed a slight bulge, he felt _full_. And even more so in real life. He patted the round skin on his stomach causing Lance to wince slightly. Intrigued by Lance’s reaction, he drew small circles around the tip through his skin.

Lance felt himself grow harder by the second and pulled out immediately earning a small whine from Keith.

He felt Lances cum inside of him but noticed that it didn’t leak, “Jeez, What’s up with your cum Lance..” He questioned whilst waving his from side to side underneath his ass.

He grabbed Keith’s cheeks and pulled them out and then pushed them back in, “It’s more convenient if it stays and anyways...” He stopped pulling Keith’s cheeks and cupped them in his hands, “Will you be mine?~”

Keith pulled Lances hands of his face and held them tightly in his own. He looked down at their hands and rubbed Lances hands with his own. He looked back up at Lance, warm smile curled onto his lips, head tilted slightly, “Lance...”

Lance moved in closer with his eyes closed, expecting a kiss but ended up falling forward in the air. He opened his eyes and looked for Keith, who had made a dash for the moon, “I left my oven on!”

Lance shouted back, “You don’t even have an oven! You live in hell!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, “YOU LITERALLY LIVE IN FIRE!”

Keith paused and turned around to face Lance, prodding his index fingers together, “I.. erm? I left my dishwasher on? Well I left something on!” And resumed his path back home.

Lance felt his body crumbling away into stone, he didn’t know if Keith loved him back, or if what he just did meant nothing to him.

But Lance was determined. Sure Lance was an angel, but he was a very competitive angel and that meant he wouldn’t step down. He would show that bastard that he could make him his by the end of the month.

With a goal set in his mind, he flew after Keith, the sound of wind filling his ears. He would make him his.

~

Back at the house, a grown virgin man wept in the corner of his room, completely exposed and left only with a shred of dignity.  
The poor man had his duvet stolen and a chance to finally get rid of his virginity, but God had other plans for him and sent down an angel to keep away the devils temptations.

He had watched everything from his window, limp and cold. He had a chance and the warmth but it was soon yanked out of his arms. 

A single tear fell down his cheek as he stared out the window, recalling the events and how it could have been him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, let me breathe for a second.
> 
> I feel so bad for doing this to Shiro but we gotta protect his pureness.
> 
> Feedback is welcomed! So leave something down in the comments if you want to!
> 
> Also taking requests! Once again, Thanks for reading and see you!


End file.
